crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Maria (CDP Game)
'Lovely Maria '(Belle Maria in French, 满心的玛丽亚, 심장 마리아, ハートフルマリア, Heartful Maria in Chinese, Korean, Japanese and alternative for people) is a Android and IOS game that you can download and Lovely Maria (Also french), Heartful Maria servers are separated and it can be download support to worldwide. Plot That plot follows Maria, an ordinary girl from Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe and studies at Style School to became a stylist to go to 7 Miracle Lands with her puppy named Mimi and her friends when she founds with her journal. She was summoned by Princess Lucky of Fairytale Land to change the fates and wishes of peoples in 7 Miracle Lands; A world that was very far away from Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe and to battle with stylists. Gameplay ''Lovely Maria ''is the same type of Crystal Dark Pinkie RPG but expect that is a dress-up RPG game and especially the elements are very different from Crystal Dark Pinkie RPG, The Player is Maria herself and uses her as a model and impossible that other characters can be other models. And to find and discover the clothes in the various ways such as Journey Stages, Crafting Clothes, Reconstruction and etc. A major of the gameplay is completing against into a NPC or any player in Styling Battles, where the player completes the part of gameplay the highest score declares the winner of it. For the Player's creation also can join competition after completing Maiden 1-5 and dress up according to the theme, as well as share their creations to fellow players in the Wishing Coridor Different Content from Other Countries International/English/French * The International/English and French version uses Pinkiebook (CDP Only Social Media) and any email, gmail or pmail (CDP Only Mail) to bind the account. It is very possible to play into a guest account. But on guest account cant access friends that is only for Pinkiebook and email, gmail and pmail. * The server is known as all country access expect for some of asia. * Now People who bind with Email, Gmail, and Pmail can have friends. Mainland China (Company Made by CDP China) * The Chinese Version is considered by the primary server and it receives most of updates any other server. The accounts of the Chinese Server is binded with trough WeSpeak and PP (both are CDP Only Social Medias) which also determines sub server. * Due to China's internet regulations, players don't use Lovely/Heartful Maria for long time only for 1 or 2 hours and Players can't verify their ages that using a chinese ID's in Lovely Maria and it is restricted for them (removed feauture) * China now in Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe internet regulations had been changed so it replaced how it depends age ** Age 7 to 12: 2 hours ** Age 13 to 16: 4 hours ** Age 17 or over: Unlimited Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau * Based on all of regions in Taiwan (Taiwan is a country so it will be in every cities and regions of taiwan), Hong Kong and Macau regions. Unlike the Mainland China, the version is very much different than other servers Japan * The Japanese Version for this game doesn't require an account to play but it will be binded only a PinkieTweet account due to the General Data Protection Regulation (only people in europe) are denied in access. That version of Lovely Maria can't be installed with multi devices at once. * VIP Content likely all Crystal Dark Pinkie games (expect for Angel Red Match) doesn't exist for this version * They do have exclusive outfits for the characters such as Angel Red and Milk and Peach (the Japanese versions of fingerlings unicorns) Korea * The Korean version of this game requires an ChocoTalk (CDP only social) to access korean version * The unisex target outfits in this game is replaced by different suits. Indonesia * The Indonesian version of this game requires Pinkiebook to bind the account, also email is accepted and also guest play are allowed Turkey * Turkey server is english but in June possibly there is having turkish dub Trivia * The game is Crystal Dark Pinkie version of Love Nikki. * The previous version of this game is Hi!Maria but it's shutdown is english and non-chinese countries. But it is still available in China. Category:Lovely Maria Category:Games Category:Games that returns Category:2019 Games Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary